Tales in One Hundred Words
by saye0036
Summary: This is a collection of Bond/M(Olivia Mansfield) tales of 100 words
1. Chapter 1

_**Drabbles:**_ _This is a collection of short drabbles of 100 words I wrote for Detectivecaz some time ago. Stories about Bond & M (Olivia Mansfield) I hope you enjoy._

 _ **Quantum**_

Her Confusion

What did he mean by that?

When he said he never left. This mission was his revenge for the death of Vesper.

Bond turned to look at me in glow of the streetlamps in the snow.

How very strange.

When I called him back for killing that member of special branch, Bond told me I sounded tired. How the hell would he even know that!

Bond insisted that he must continue to chase after the men who were trying to kill me.

That was not at all expected. How could I have miss read the signs?

Mitchell and now this.

* * *

 _His Confusion_

What did she mean by that?

When she said I knew you were you. What am I missing?

Christ, she's gorgeous. She's also a conniving bitch.

M's skin glowed in the warmth of the island sun. Her body soaking up the sunlight and invigorating her. There's a twinkle in her, lovely blue eyes.

M claimed to be pulling me back in but in reality she knew damn well I couldn't let it go.

No; someone made Michell try to kill her.

Quantum; White, Green and whomever else attempted to take her from me will suffer for trying to harm her.

 **Anatomy**

"What do you mean by that?"

"Sexy and big."

"It is not!"

"M."

"Nigel always said I was petite."

"I love your behind."

"I would like to see yours out the front door for that remark."

"You're serious?"

"Go!"

"Fine."

M regretted her decision. What if a beautiful young woman approached him? He was only trying to give her a compliment.

M used her mobile to take a photo of herself and waited patiently in bed. She heard a crash.

"Sexy...I'm home!"

M smiled to herself as she waited for her lover to climb the stairs to find her.

* * *

Anatomy 2

"They're huge. I mean gorgeous and huge. What? Don't look at me like that M."

"You shouldn't say that, besides they aren't that big."

"I don't know why you refuse to look in the mirror and acknowledge your own quite substantial beauty in that department M."

"I do look in the mirror and some strange old lady stares back at me."

"You do not look old to me."

"I don't understand how you can see beyond the wrinkles."

"Love, and my God you have a great set of…"

"James!"

"But they are the most beautiful blue I have ever seen."

* * *

The Islands

In sunlight she glows. In the Bahamas her hair becomes blonde and her age rewinds.

It could be a trick of the light, or a trick of my heart. It skips a beat as she smiles.

The sunlight blurs the lines on her face. They vanish with the brightness.

She's so very tiny. The way she carries herself is no hint towards her true age. She strides forth like the lioness that she is.

M's sunshine and grace. How in hell I never noticed before baffles me. M pierces my arm with a tracer and my heart with her presence.

* * *

 _ **Casino Royale**_

Aggravation

Who the hell do they think they are! I could bloody well have a 00 agent sipping tea in their sitting room with their wives or mother by the time work is done!

And Bond! Blowing up an embassy on his first time out has got to be the most asinine...idiotic and uncontrolled thing an agent has ever done!

No wonder they're taking me to task.

Christ the man thinks he can saunter through life with a wink and a sexy smile, without regard for rules and my pounding head.

When I get my hands on him…

Damn...ARGHHHH!

* * *

Discoveries

I can't believe I chased that maniac onto a crane!

There was no way in hell I was going to let a cocky ass like him get away after what he put me. One less bloody bombmaker as far as I'm concerned.

The husband was not home and her computer was left open.

Mansfield...good lord, how appropriate. "Olivia Mansfield." I say it outloud just to hear it. "I will have to ask her about it."

Quite a history in espionage and two children. Whenever did she find the time. The husband was handsome, "please be a beard for work."

* * *

 **Caring**

M knew this woman would drive me mad. Surely the treasury had someone less...but no. I sense M had a hand in who brought the money to me. One who could look the part that needed to be played. She likely sent Vesper just for that reason.

They are so alike in some ways. Vesper is smart and sassy, she has her uses and not just for the inevitable. Vesper saves me after my poisoning.

I swear as I'm dying I hear M's entrancing, yet pissed off voice flow over me.

"Bond! Push the damn button!"

She does care.

* * *

Losses

Bond already lost the money and the treasury will not buy him back in. Bond's likely too bloody distracted by the girl.

"Damn it all!" She sat at her desk late into the evening waiting for an update. The Americans finally came through for something good and put Bond back in the game.

Villers entered, "Bond has gone into cardiac arrest."

The doctors spout gibberish as the display beeped with an ever increasing cacophony of impending doom. Not yet. Not now, it's too soon damn it!

"Bond! Push the damn button!" Exploded out of her mouth without chance for censor.

* * *

Women

Why didn't Vesper trust me?

I could have saved her, she chose death.

Did she even love me?

Not enough to live for me. My first mission, very well could have been my last.

M actual sounded sympathetic. Perhaps she's not the queen of ice and numbers I've assumed her to be.

Perhaps she too had felt the same heartache. It's in her voice when she told me what really happened with Vesper and Quantum.

I admit, I'm still learning and I misread both women. One a remorseful traitor and the other was not the pillar of ice I assumed.

* * *

 _ **Skyfall**_

The Shot

"Take the bloody shot!"

Echoed through my mind since the train and fall. Recovery was doubly hard when you've been betrayed by the woman who…

The woman I sweat over was the opposite. Pliable, giving and submissive. Not what I want, but what I need.

Vesper was but an echo but M...was never far from my thoughts.

New flashed...explosion and my stomach gave way. The booze and pills could never numb my need for her...guidance...approval...my desire. Absolute dread descended upon me. I take the last taste of whisky from my cup of wallowing and leave.

* * *

The Shot 2

"Take the bloody shot!"

Silence.

"Agent down, Ma'am."

Anything said after disappears. I turn to the window looking out over London, strong for millennia. My strength is waning.

I cannot look at Tanner.

Christ.

What have I done? I should have trusted Bond.

Now what? I'm getting too old for this shit!

Damn him!

Damn me for allowing him into my brittle old heart. My tears dried for those I've lost, years ago. I am nothing but a vessel for Queen and Country.

Shades of grey was all I could see now, there would be no brightness with him gone.

* * *

Home

The prodigal son returned. Stinking of booze and excess mixed with sun and sand. Scruffy, with bloodshot eyes and the brutal coating of danger that surrounded him.

There was so much sadness behind Bond's bloodshot blue eyes, that it made me pause after my initial attack.

They will force me out and likely him with me.

Aren't we the pair. Chewed up and spit out by our world. I'm at the end of mine but he could recover, if he let himself.

Such a sad day. They searched for Bond's body to have what was left stand before her now.

* * *

Home For A Rest

I stood in her window drinking, waiting for her to return. I came here to find if she still lived. Eight others do not.

Someone came after M and missed. Or was it a message?

My body relaxed as I watch her car pull up. I take another drink just because I know it will piss her off to no end.

I like this flat better than the other. This one seemed like the home, I'd been lacking a long time, yet she's always had.

M's been taking up far too much room in my head for a long while.

* * *

Enemies

Silva's insane. Called her "Mummy" but there's far bloody more to it than that. I know that they are on their way, yet I don't want him to be anywhere near M.

I don't want him to light his gaze upon her. It sent chills up my spine as he flirted with me.

A sexual sadist who's obsessed with M. From what the girl told me on our trip here, Silva was cleaver. Not clever enough to stop the reinforcements.

I don't want M to see Silva. he would enjoy that too much, and I want to deny him that.

* * *

Heat

It's stifling; M's too bloody hot in a blazer. Tanner tossed his jacket on a chair.

Her blouse is translucent, her undergarments are shockingly on display without her jacket. In this heat she could care less.

Bond knocked on the door, walked in seeing M fanning herself with a file. He smirked and sauntered across her office with a cold lemonade in his hands. He waved it at her, then froze when he stared down at her blouse.

"Are you going to stand there all day? Please just give it to me!"

Once he found his voice…"my pleasure M."

* * *

 **Wedding**

Bond never liked churches, but Madeleine insisted. The finality of marriage, made him feel ill.

Bond hoped M arrived before the ceremony. James stood with Tanner, waiting for Madeleine.

M appeared before the bride as the sun followed her through the open door. His stomach calmed as he realized why his nerves were making him sick.

Madeleine was not M, the one he loved.

Bond walked across, took M's hand and pulled her up past a shocked Tanner.

"M, it's always been you. Run away with me?"

"James," M smiled as James leaned down for the first of many kisses.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten: "Damn it all!"

Nine: "I told you it would never work."

Eight: " I forgot my knife and would you stop...you're tone is hardly helping matters."

Seven: "Here...would you let me?"

Six: "Not on my life M."

Five: "Sexist misogynist dinosaur...I still stand by that!"

Four: "Almost got it."

Three: "My god it will be tomorrow by the time…"

Two: "There! Champagne opened!"

One: "Just in time."

"Happy New Year's M."

"Happy New Year's 007." M smirked as she downed her first glass.

"God I love you." Bond whispered as he turned to watch fireworks with M.


	3. Chapter 3

"Smudge?"

"Yes, Smudge?"

"You think that is a bad name for a grey kitten?"

"I've never really given much thought to kittens M."

"Well Q showed me the photo and he is adorable."

"Q...or this...Smudge you're speaking of?"

"Smudge! 007 do try to keep up."

"I was beginning to think I might have to duel Q for you, if you were giving him affectionate nicknames."

"Bond, I can think of a few choice ones for you."

"I just don't see why we are having this conversation, when we could be far better occupied."

"Dinner before dessert."

"Yes Ma'am."


	4. Chapter 4

"MMmmmm….so good."

"You like that?"

"You know I do M."

"I never thought I would be able to do it like that again."

"You have not lost your touch if that is what you're worried about."

"Do you want more?"

"Christ yes!"

"Hold on...too fast James, why do you insist on always going fast?"

"Damn it all...help...brain freeze!"

"Just because it's homemade ice cream it doesn't make it any less cold when you eat it fast Bond."

"Just like you it's so delicious I can't help myself."

"Charmer."

"But you love me for it."

"I do."


	5. Chapter 5

Watching the river move below her M was transfixed. Watching it was easier than dealing with the aftermath of Bond's first mission.

She should have waited, he wasn't ready yet. Bond's emailed resignation was illuminated behind her on her laptop.

M had such high hopes for him. She had sensed greatness and had hoped…well...that he could have lasted one mission without letting his heart get in the way.

Bond had charmed her and she had willingly given herself over to his randy smirk and vicious efficiency.

Christ...she was too bloody old to have a crush on an agent.


	6. Chapter 6

Christ...she was too bloody old to have a crush on Bond.

Yet there was that feeling bubbling up in all its messy glory. She sat in front of her laptop staring at the resignation letter again.

No damn it! M would not accept defeat after the risks she took to make him 007. She would hold this but not report it to human resources, nor discuss his whereabouts with the minister.

They don't need to know...yet. The money needs to be accounted for.

Their mission is not yet complete.

Bond would continue to be her dirty little secret.


	7. Chapter 7

NOTE: Italicized dialogue is directly from the Casino Royal script.

* * *

" _Hello, M."_

Bond knew this call was coming.

" _I got your note."_

M had to play this nonchalant.

" _Yes?"_

What is M playing at. He sent in a resignation not a note?

" _We'll talk about that later."_

Bond can tell by her voice that something is wrong.

" _Right now I have a lovely man from the Treasury here…wondering if you're ever going to deposit the winnings."_

The concern in her voice was for the money. He knew Vesper was too good to be true, they'd both been played on this one.

" _That's a shame. I didn't think they'd miss it."_

* * *

 _Part 2_

 _"Yes. Well, I told them not to worry."_

He heard the worry behind M's act. This betrayal would be the end for Bond, if they discovered it.

 _"So you'll be depositing it today."_

How could he have screwed this up? M was covering his ass, yet again and he had to fix this fast or it would mean her job as well as his.

 _"On my way to the bank right now."_

Bond may be a idiot for what he'd done but he would never put M in this position, not after what happened at the beginning of this mission.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: Italicized dialogue is directly from Casino Royale

 **Beginning of Casino Royale**

" _Who the hell do they think they are?"_

M storms out of the office followed by a struggling Villers.

" _I report to the prime minister, even he's smart enough not to ask me what we do."_

M throws her arms up and paused for Villers to catch up.

" _Have you ever seen such a bunch of self-righteous, arse-covering prigs?"_

Villers knows better than to argue with her in this mood.

" _They don't care what we do, they care what we get photographed doing."_

Bond's going to have his status stripped from him, the second he shows his face in London.

* * *

What was she going to do about this now?

" _And how the hell could Bond be so stupid?"_

If she can't control him they will make her put him down. _  
__  
_" _I give him double-0 status, he celebrates by shooting an embassy."_

Damn him. _  
__  
_" _Is the man deranged? And where the hell is he?"_

She wants his perfectly formed arse...now! Show him exactly what kind of M she can be.

" _In the old days, if an agent did something embarrassing he'd have the good sense_

 _to defect."_

No One...trifles with her position flippantly. _  
__  
_" _Christ, I miss the Cold War."_


	9. Chapter 9

_"I'm sorry, James."_

The pity in M's eyes is harder to take than Vesper's betrayal. _  
__  
_" _She had a boyfriend. A French Algerian. They were very much in love."_

Perhaps he deserved that jab in the chest for what he'd put M through.

" _He was kidnapped by the organization behind Le Chiffre. And they blackmailed her, threatening to kill him unless she cooperated."_

He could have helped her, if she had actually loved him.

" _We should've picked up on it...but sometimes we're so focused on our enemies...we forget to watch our friends."_

M blames herself for sending the bitch.

* * *

 _"Well, at least this clears Mathis."_

 _"No."_

 _"No?"_

 _"No."_

 _"We just proved that she's guilty, not that he's innocent."_

 _"It could've been a double blind. Keep sweating him."_

Bond wants to believe that it was Mathis not Vesper who was the cause of this betrayal.

 _"You don't trust anyone, do you, James?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Then you've learnt your lesson. Get back as soon as you can. We need you."_

M will use this to teach him, mould him and he should just let her. In the short time since she made him she'd done more to support him than anyone ever.


	10. Chapter 10

M said he had learned his lesson and that she needed him.

" _Will do."_

" _If you do need time..."_

M doesn't understand that he's always viewed love as fleeting. Deep down he knew it would never last and that the boat trip around the world was a fantasy that both he and Vesper bought into just to ward off the spectres from their past. _  
__  
_" _Why should I need more time? The job's done, and the bitch is dead."_

M was silent for a moment, not knowing how to react to his vicious attack on a woman he had resigned over.

* * *

M paused for a moment, shocked and proud at the same time. Her pity for him was real. If she had lost...

" _James...did you ever ask yourself why you weren't killed that night?"_

Why does she feel this need to mother him? Has he ever wanted her to assume that role?

Could he see through the pain to the truth of it after Vesper's sacrifice? Or would he just twist the pain into hatred in his memory of her?

Regardless of his memory of Vesper, M would use this to her advantage. MI6 needs him and so does she.

* * *

" _Isn't it obvious?"_

He will become her best, now that he has survived this first brutal test. M's saddened that it had to happen this way. Yet, she's relieved that she didn't have to file his resignation and find another 007. Beyond the frustration that is Bond, she would hate to lose him now.

" _She made a deal to spare your life in exchange for the money. I'm sure she hoped they would let her live. But she must have known she was going to her death. And now we'll never know who was behind this. The trail's gone cold."_


	11. Chapter 11

James ran down the street, his desperation making the pace that of his best sprint. He had to reach M!

Tanner said that the assailant was holding her in the hotel where her meeting was taking place. There were agents everywhere and the London Police force were holding the traffic off the street.

The pounding of his heart was louder than his dress shoes hitting the cobbled stone. It said a great deal about his feelings for M.

He had to reach her...before…

No he couldn't think...he just had to be faster...better...her best and reach her.


	12. Chapter 12

Bond had kissed a thousand women but not like this.

James had said words of adoration but not like this.

He had strained his body and mind to the task of seduction but not like this.

James Bond had made love but not like this.

Bond had gone to great lengths to make this different. He was a different man and she was far more important a woman in his life to make this anything but spectacular.

Bond had professed his love before...but not like this.

"I have never loved a woman as intently as I love you M."


	13. Chapter 13

After James told her that he loved her, M panted in a breathy whisper in his ear.

"I know dear boy, I know."

She could tell by more than the way he made love to her now.

It was in the way he watched her in a room full of people. It was in the way he appeared to court disaster by flirting with her openly in front of others.

It was in the way he arrived at her flat after a mission under the guise of giving a report.

It was that James Bond always came back to her.


	14. Chapter 14

They lay in each other's arms; pondering the various outcomes of what had transpired between them in the heat of the moment.

There would be no denying that attraction existed between them...but love?

This was something unexpected for both parties and not entirely easy to reconcile their current work situation.

M spoke first. "I will have to retire soon if…"

"I can retire if they give you shit for this M. I say we leave everything as is. Some already know how I feel for you, or have guessed."

"We should try to hide this affair."

"Tanner will know."


	15. Chapter 15

Tanner had been watching for this very thing for years. The way M suddenly blushed when Bond said something cheeky to her.

The flowers that came for her yesterday from a less than secret admirer. The way her eyes drifted to him in this crowded hall.

Not to mention that 007 actually volunteered for extra guard duty for this event.

It finally happened, Bond had the guts to make his move and more surprisingly; M actually caved to his advances.

It made Tanner smile, that the two most stubborn people he knew, finally succumbed after all their sexually charged bickering.


	16. Chapter 16

Moneypenny observed the way Tanner was smiling as he looked between M and 007 guarding the door, attempting to not stare at M in her evening gown.

This government banquet has M on the arm of many different men, currently Gareth Mallory, on the dance floor, as Bond's acting as security guard.

Right...bodyguard's more like it! And specifically M's body, without a doubt.

I wander over to Bond with an extra martini in my hand. "Here you looked like you could use this."

"I'm on duty."

"I know, but if you don't relax...someone's going to get shot dead!"


	17. Chapter 17

Interpersonal relationships often elude Q. However, on this occasion he does notice the way Eve and Tanner are closely watching M and 007.

What is going on?

Why on earth did 007 volunteer to be extra security? That was definitely not normal, as he claimed he would rather be tortured again then attend one of these functions.

Something's afoot.

M looks lovely in a blue evening gown that gives her a much younger glow, one that she's radiated of late.

Bond's staring at the dance floor, Eve stands with him handing him a drink and laughing.

Wait...could it be?


	18. Chapter 18

Mallory swung M effortlessly around the dance floor. M looked stunning and glowed with...happiness.

"How did you convince Bond to help for extra security?"

"Oh...he owed me some...time." M blushed suddenly.

"He looks rather tense, are we expecting an attack?"

M shot a look at her agent accepting a drink from her secretary, as 007 guarded the door.

"No...attack, 007's just upset I took his favourite toy away and told him he couldn't play if he didn't attend."

"Really? His Aston Martin?"

M smiled enigmatically as our dance continued. I noticed the glare on Bond's face.


	19. Chapter 19

I smile after telling Mallory that I took Bond's favourite toy away. That toy was not his DB5.

No...I told James he could stay at his own flat tonight. I knew getting involved with James would be as addictive as a drug and as annoying as a toddler on sugar.

I couldn't go away with him because of this function and he pitched a fit about me going without him. The only solution was for him to be extra security.

Apparently it's the only way he can keep an eye on my body where his attention will appear justified.


	20. Chapter 20

Watching M on the arm of another man twirling around the dancefloor makes my stomach roll. I had such a fantastic trip planned for this weekend and then this stupid event on her calendar ruined it all.

A beautiful small inn on the coast with gorgeous rooms and best of all, room service. I was planning on just opening the balcony for fresh air and making love to her for two days straight.

It would be far enough away that no one would know us. M's incredibly enticing on Mallory's arm tonight.

She glows and I can barely stand it.


	21. Chapter 21

One strap fell, as my hands moved the other. "That was cruel to make me go through."

All M did was laugh as I kissed her shoulders.

I pushed the rest of the lovely yet infuriating blue fabric of her gown away.

M was resplendent tonight and I was hardly the only one to notice. I continued to trail kisses down her arm to her hand.

Not that it mattered. I was the one driving her home tonight.

"Snogging on the sofa is fine but I would much rather get you somewhere…horizontal."

"Alright James; you deserve playtime."


	22. Chapter 22

We drove north. I gave him this weekend away, to make up for his attendance as a guard at that boring government function.

In truth it had been far too long since I'd left the city to recharge. Bond made me feel young and sexy enough that a strange current of energy vibrated through my body whenever he's near.

The second I watch him enter a room, all sex and bravado wrapped up in a Tom Ford suit, my heart speeds up and I anxiously await getting him alone.

The way he looked at me…

What's he done to me?


	23. Chapter 23

The small country hotel is large enough to ignore the other guests and that's what I wanted to do on this vacation.

Get into bed with the woman I love, order room service to recharge and continue on a long needed vacation of sex, wine and good food.

M deserved this break. She gives everything to that job, one that she will never be properly thanked for.

M's instantly charmed by the bright white room and private balcony.

I'm charmed just to peel off her jumper, finally getting my peek.

The car ride was and exercise in agony and anticipation.


	24. Chapter 24

The cool evening breeze wafts through the french doors of the balcony, raising my flesh as much as the touch of my lover.

The path of James' fingers down my spine warms me despite the cooling perspiration on my body.

Sated and mesmerized by his skill, yet still perceptive enough. As if I'm two separate people, one alert and the other relaxed by the euphoria of our lovemaking.

Anxiously anticipating the path his fingers will take once they journey to the end of my spine.

I suppose I am two separate people. I've been M and Olivia for an age.


	25. Chapter 25

I knew M would love the inn and the room is large enough to entice her to stay within. I don't really fancy wandering around and having to share looking at her with others. This weekend is just for me and her.

I kiss her passionately the moment we enter the room and drop the bags. She laughs and protests, wanting to take in her surroundings before she trusts herself enough to let me ravage her.

M's right. I should go over the room before anything joyously x-rated happens. You never know who could be watching the two of us.


	26. Chapter 26

The room is clean and the bed is soft, even with most of the bedding pushed onto the floor in our haste to make love.

Even with all the time available to us to enjoy ourselves I cannot help but be impatient about getting M out of her clothing.

I divest her of her outerwear fist tossing it onto a chair. Peeling her jumper over her head to gaze at her ample breast heats me further. Kissing her passionately as we recline on the bed.

I pull off her the rest of her garments and mine as she laughs about my impatience.


	27. Chapter 27

James dozes as I lay and reflect on our rather intense arrival at this lovely inn. He was so madly impatient to make love to me it gave me joy.

I've been having difficulty since Nigel died becoming Olivia again, devoting myself completely to work and being M.

James was drawing me back to myself and it made me...passionate and happy about part of my life that I thought lost.

I'm falling more in love with him. Even if it's wrong of me to do so.

The heat of our passion made it so damn good to be bad.


	28. Chapter 28

Yes our passion shocks me, mainly because I can't remember what it felt like with Nigel. I don't want to compare them but I must.

If I had met James in my youth would I have felt the same way for him as I do now?

It bothers me that I'm doing a disservice to my relationship with my husband. I loved him but what I feel for my wayward agent is...indescribable...intense.

Perhaps it's because I don't expect this to last very long and I'm willing to throw caution to the wind at this stage in my life.


	29. Chapter 29

I look at M and see that she's trying to rationalize what this is between us.

"I can actually feel you thinking about this M."

"Oh you can, can you?" She gives me that raised eyebrow that makes my heart skip a beat.

"Yes...and this is not my normal fling like behaviour. I keep having to remind you that I'm in this until the end."

M frowns at me, as we sit up and rest against the headboard. We watch the sun descend, through the open doors of our balcony after our amorous activities.

"James...room service, I'm hungry."


	30. Chapter 30

I know that she's merely distracting me away from my statement but I acquiesced, happily and ordered room service.

It arrived while M's in the shower. I join her naturally to...help her wash.

M laughed and soaps up a proper white beard for me. "I've been wondering if you would like me to disguise myself more when we are in public. I could get a grey wig...something."

"What? No. You shouldn't have to change for me."

"I already have changed for you in every way that matters to me."

"Oh James, you're…"

"Amazing? Wonderful?"

"Aggravatingly so, my love."


	31. Chapter 31

I want to walk on the beach but James has other ideas. He would prefer that we don't leave the room but I insist.

"You're not embarrassed are you?"

"M I've told you before...I just don't want to share you. I don't want to converse with strangers. I don't want to people watch. I just want to stay here with you and make love all day."

"That sounds like a nice excuse but I'm cooped up in a room all the time. I for one would like to be a normal woman."

"M there is nothing normal about you."


	32. Chapter 32

I was prepared for the slap when it hit my shoulder, after telling M she's far from the average pensioner.

I tackle her back to the bed and proceed to kiss and tickle her.

"007 let me up this instant!"

"I told you there was to be no….007 this weekend."

"Fine but get your glorious sculpted arse showered and dressed. I'm ready to go sight seeing."

M laughed at me as I wiggled my way to the bath, trying my best come hither smirk.

"James...hurry up!"

"You would think you were in charge or something."

"I always am."


	33. Chapter 33

The walk on the beach was lovely but Bond continued to lament not being in bed. He pulled me into a sudden kiss after two young women walked by giving him the eye.

I laughed, still uncomfortable with these public displays of affection.

James revelled in it. He wanted to make love on the beach. I protested that sand gets everywhere. He knows...of course he's done it all before.

The fact that I've made love to another on a beach caused a frown. After all I've made him do over the years...he's remarkably jealous of my long marriage.


	34. Chapter 34

"You're quiet."

"Well...I wanted to ravage you on a dune."

"James...I hate the sand getting...everywhere. Not to mention the thought of being caught in such a compromising position at my time of life!"

"You did it with him though."

"Oh please don't pout. You've likely had a dozen on the dunes!"

"Not the bloody same, M!"

"I see...strange that my long ago adventure on a beach gets examined but your multiple dalliances are not the bloody same."

"Not strange, I love you and they never mattered!"

"Some consolation, watching young women eye, and flirt with you!"


	35. Chapter 35

I stormed away knowing that it was no use dealing with him in such a state. How dare he pout like he's put out just because I made love to my husband on a beach 40 long years ago and won't afford him the exact same consideration.

The man's sexually spoilt! Any woman anytime, christ he could be screwing one now in the ten minutes since we parted.

Why does James alway look so angrily pinched when Nigel comes up? What do his feelings for me have to do with my dead husband?

Is it sexual comparison he's worried about?


	36. Chapter 36

Argh...that woman drives me mad like no other! I walk the length of the beach to the pier.

Did she love him that much more than me? Why do I care?

I've admitted to her that I've never loved another the way I love her and I bloody well mean it!

She never reciprocates those feelings, or avoids the topic. Often it's as if her mind wanders to a long off place...just like when I asked her to break in the beach blanket with me on the dune.

Whatever the answer...this is our first fight.

Now what?


	37. Chapter 37

I sit in the darkening room wondering if James will come back to me. He has options and I don't. I would never hold him back. I wouldn't be fair of me.

I get jealous of attention he receives but I try to hide it. Push my insecurities down so he won't see the real me.

The flawed old woman who's about to be put out to pasture, well past my due date. The old battleaxe has to step aside for a younger...male...replacement soon.

It hurts more than I'd ever imagined. I don't want to lose James too.


	38. Chapter 38

I quietly open the door to our room, incase she's asleep. She's sitting in the gloom by the patio doors looking out at that sea.

Pondering her life with him perhaps.

"M...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to screw up today...it's just...I don't know what I'm doing."

"You're wasting your time with an old woman."

"No...I'm wasting time dwelling on the man who came before. The one I can never live up too."

"Who bloody well asked you too!"

"I...don't know how to be in a relationship with someone. Nigel obviously managed you well."

"Managed me!?"


	39. Chapter 39

"As if Nigel Mansfield managed me! What on earth do you think relationships are Bond? Do you think it's all sexual posturing for dominance and then reap rewards for coming out on top everyday?"

"I told you Ma'am, I've never been in a relationship. I'm unaware of the rules!"

"Rules! Don't be obtuse Bond!"

"Stop being such a bitch then...Ma'am. Look...I didn't come here to fight again. I love you and if that's not enough, I'll leave."

"I've never asked for anything more."

James crossed the floor in two strides, dropped to his knees and kissed her passionately.


	40. Chapter 40

"I've never compared you with Nigel." M said after pulling back from their kiss.

"Good." James picked her up and took her to bed. Removing his clothes quickly as he helped M do the same. James crawled up M placed strategic kisses all over her body.

"Sorry about our first fight M."

"The good thing about fighting is the way we get to make up for it."

Bond smiled into her neck as he continued to pepper her with kisses. His hands caressed a passionate sigh from her delicate rose lips. "Love you."

"Love you, dear boy." M panted breathlessly.


	41. Chapter 41

Note: This section of drabbles is called **_Lives and Loves_** and is M's husband Nigel Mansfield's feelings and impressions, on his often strained relationship with her.

I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

Some days Nigel couldn't understand why he remained married. The occasional morning like this…reminded him vividly of a few reasons.

She'd stayed late for breakfast with him. Perhaps their evening's activities explained her lackadaisical approach to work today.

Shame it was less frequent than in their youth. In university they couldn't get enough of each other. Such was youth, lust and energy.

She still had a very fine form and energy for one nearing retirement. There are likely men she works with who desire her.

Nigel found it impossible not to and he's been married to her for forty years.


	42. Chapter 42

Nigel kissed her goodbye and escorted her to the door.

Time to run off to her fortress full of men in dark suits, with pinched faces and nary a smile. The driver rang the bell. He was a good looking man, they all were.

They're all so very serious...the fate of the Empire and all that. But the Empire's long gone now. Two bloody world wars had seen to that.

The secrets she must keep...

She'd never been an agent, however they surrounded her. I wonder if she'd ever taken one of these tightly wound young men to bed?


	43. Chapter 43

Nigel heard the whispering from the bedroom. Calls in the middle of the night were hardly new... but there was a man's voice coming from the sitting room. He sneaked as far as he dared, trying to get a proper look at this one.

Blond, handsome, not too tall but with a coiled animalistic way about him. Taunt and dangerous like an animal. She lectured him and her voice rose and then levelled, while insulting him. She was taking him to task but also trying to give him advice.

This must be the new one. Bond he'd heard her say.


	44. Chapter 44

She was taking her makeup off and drawing a bath when her private line beeped. It was that Bond again, 007.

Nigel listened from the door in the bedroom busying himself with hanging his shirts to not seem like he was overhearing her conversation.

Mitchell...my god...he'd tried to kill her?

No wonder he'd not been to pick her up at the flat lately. Tanner had come instead...he should've know something bad happened.

Her temper was all over the place. Christ you would think she could've at least told him this!

Secret's act be damned, she's his wife!


	45. Chapter 45

"You should've told me."

"Nigel you know we cannot have this conversation."

"What conversation can we have? One about the handsome blond bloke that likes to break in here?"

"What are you implying?"

"You know bloody well what I'm implying. It could explain your rather sudden increase in appetite lately."

"You think I'm screwing you...as a sort of surrogate? That's absurd!"

"Is it?"

"Yes it is foolish man. You've nothing to be jealous of. I've done nothing wrong and he's far too young to want me."

"Not true. You're a gorgeously sexy, powerful woman and damn...he wants you!"


	46. Chapter 46

"What if he does? It still takes two for infidelity as you well know Nigel!"

"Olivia...that was twenty years ago and I might add that I know something happened in Hong Kong back then also."

"Nothing happened in Hong Kong! What the hell are you talking about?"

"Touched a nerve did I Olivia? What I'm talking about was the man who accosted me on more than one occasion in a bar asking if I would not rather be in London with my mistress. I asked him why and he just looked at me and said. 'I want your wife'.


	47. Chapter 47

The shock on Olivia's face convinced Nigel that she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Nigel, I never…"

"I know darling." He saw the truth of it in her beautiful eyes.

"I'm sorry for making a deal about these men….but I'm a jealous old fool and I don't want to lose you to anyone! I've already lost you to the job."

"I'm sorry that you felt my career was more important than you and the children but it's National security."

"We do need that but by this point in our lives, I thought you would've stepped down."


	48. Chapter 48

Olivia should have retired anywhere after 55 but here she was nearing her 65th birthday, yet still disappearing at all hours because of the latest national emergency.

The CIA director called home, I'd spoken to him in the past but this time was different...troubling.

Something big was happening and my bride of forty years was in the midst of it; as usual with her agent, Bond. He popped up with a regularity that concerned me greatly, despite reassurances.

I overheard her tone when she spoke with him and it bordered on mothering, but did he see it that way?


	49. Chapter 49

It's unlikely that this Bond character sees her as a mother figure, what with the frequency at which he's in our flat! Sometimes I come home to the smell of his cologne and a whiskey glass left on the bar cart.

Bond's dropped in unannounced or they are having an affair and not bothering with the expense of a hotel. I suppose it could be easily discovered if they did nip off in the afternoon for a little...play.

When I did that with Evelyn, I always had her here, hoping Olivia would care to notice.

She never said anything.


	50. Chapter 50

Olivia knew.

I never doubted she was aware, but I didn't get the confrontation I desired. She just calmly behaved like she thought I deserved a little fun, her being gone so often.

It's the man in Hong Kong that made me believe she was capable of having an affair.

That large Spanish man who harassed me more than once in the bar about her.

I assumed that she just quietly got her own back, by sleeping with him.

At that very moment I knew I couldn't be without Olivia, that I had to fight for her.

I called Evelyn.


	51. Chapter 51

Evelyn screamed over the long distance call and only my promise to fly home within the week to see her, silenced her threats.

I told Olivia I wanted to visit the children and old friends.

Evelyn threw herself at me, demanding I move home or she would tell my wife.

I laughed at the thought that she could even find my wife, let alone tell her something that I suspected she already knew.

We enjoyed our rekindling but I couldn't get my wife from my mind.

Damn it all, Olivia knows! It's bloody frustrating that my wife remained stubbornly quiet.


	52. Chapter 52

I told Evelyn that it would be the last I saw her, as I didn't actually know how long I would be living in Hong Kong with Olivia. Evelyn made a horrendous tearful deal about it all. It seemed unnecessary considering she was still married also.

Maybe that's what I expected from Olivia? A screaming fit…'HOW DARE YOU!'. Something that elicited some passion between us.

We still had our moments of passion. Time alluded Olivia, sometimes realizing how long it had been, would inspire lovemaking. I told her she could use me as stress relief. She laughed in my arms.


	53. Chapter 53

Moments of peace, after making love were what made this all worthwhile. We would laugh and talk about life and it felt like it had in the past.

The time and distance between us melted away and it was just like when we first married.

Upon meeting Olivia I knew that I was in for the ride of my life. I also accepted that there would be several bumps along that road.

I imagined that Olivia, for a time had found someone else to play with. I was wrong about her. She truly was married to that desk of hers.


	54. Chapter 54

Nigel felt at a loss to deal with this latest threat to his marriage. This young Bond who's obviously after her. He has to believe that nothing had happened or he'd go insane. This was the reason Bond kept breaking in.

The cocky agent was pushing all her buttons. He heard the affectionate way he spoke with her, over that call.

Olivia didn't see what Nigel saw or she'd push it away as an impossibility at this point. She cannot see how truly spectacularly sexy she is.

Nigel wants to talk with Bond. Wondering if he could manage...a meeting.


	55. Chapter 55

This was absurd.

Nigel waited on the street outside of the Vauxhall cross building everyday for over a week at noon. He waited for James Bond to make an appearance.

He was about to give up when he spotted him and followed him down the street. Just how stupid a plan this was became apparent when Bond darted quickly around a corner.

Nigel had to run to catch up and see him head into a pub. Following him in, Nigel scanned the pub, his eyes lightened on his prey.

Recognition registered in Bond's eyes as his scowl turned to intrigue.


	56. Chapter 56

"I should start by saying hello. I'm…"

"I know who you are, what I want to know is why you were following me?"

"I want to know if you have any intentions upon my wife?"

Bond's eyes went wide as he took a sip of one of the two pints he'd ordered.

"And here I was thinking you were planning a suprise party."

"No...your lot would not like that sort of thing, would they?"

"I think not...our lot meaning?"

"You knew I was following so you led me in here."

"Yes."

"Are you going to answer my question?"


	57. Chapter 57

Bond looked across the table at him quite seriously. "Are you giving me the option not to answer your question?"

"No. I think it best if this was out in the open, don't you?"

"I find with married women that it's never wise to engage with the husband, if it can be helped."

"So you admit it?"

"What?"

"An affair."

Bond froze and looked intently at Nigel. "No."

"No you won't admit it, or it has not happened...yet?"

"I think you should ask your wife this, not me."

"My wife would think the question of you desiring her absurd."


	58. Chapter 58

Bond pulled back and I could see the shock in his eyes.

Nigel knew he wanted her.

"I see that you do, as I suspected. I kindly ask that you don't pursue her, despite the fact that you're likely quite accomplished doing just that. I love her and I don't want to lose her. I've already lost her to the crown. I couldn't bear it if I lost her to another man too."

Bond swallowed hard, nodding but unable to give voice to a response, he looked into his pint.

"I see that you care for her but she's mine."


	59. Chapter 59

"Bond, I can understand this is hard for you, but you're young and will find a woman your own age, settle down and have a family."

"No...and I have no designs on your wife." Bond said plainly, yet the truth didn't quite meet his eyes.

Nigel had years of students trying to lie about the reasons their assignments were late. He didn't have to be one of Britain's elite spies to know when a person was lying to him.

Nigel sighed. "Fine...could you at least wait until I die, before you seduce her away?"

"Alright." Bond answered quickly.


	60. Chapter 60

Bond was shocked by what M's husband was accusing him of. It was not like he hadn't thought about her that way. But to have a professor call you out on it and follow you in public was sobering.

Bond never gave much thought to the multitude of husbands he'd cuckolded. He didn't care.

Nigel Mansfield was a man he didn't want to cross. To go to such lengths after so long a marriage...was chilling.

"You've cheated on her, haven't you?"

"Yes." Nigel admitted quicky.

"So what's good for the gander…"

"Not good for the goose."

"You're a fool."


	61. Chapter 61

"I know I'm a fool Bond. You don't need to remind me!" Nigel blurted out at James.

"Yes; it's completely hypocritical of me. I know if you did...seduce her. I would lose her at last."

"So you want me to wait and seduce her after…?"

"There is not that much life left in me, so your wait will not be so long and by then maybe you will find a woman more your own age."

"You're mad."

"Yes; I'm an insane fool, still in love with the woman who has driven me mad since the day I met her."


	62. Chapter 62

"I can see that." Bond answered, shaking his head at the oddness of this situation. "I wasn't... I couldn't...find a way to…"

"I understand. Your work makes it complicated for you to seduce her. I thought she'd been...years ago in Hong Kong. A man like you...followed me into a pub to tell me he wanted her."

The shocked look on Bond's face, turned quickly to a scowl.

"No...I wasn't amused. I did finally make the decision to drop my mistress and stay with my wife."

"I really wish you hadn't."


	63. Chapter 63

"I see. You would have rather I divorced her back then but she would have found another man soon after and you would still be trying to cuckold someone.

"Or she could have remained single."

"Why a woman old enough to be your mother?"

"Why not?"

"The vanity of youth. You're a very good looking man, and could have any woman."

"But her."

"What?"

"Anyone...but...not...her."

"Yes, thankfully for me, apparently."

"Why approach me then? You had to know this was dangerous."

"Yes, quite and she will be furious with me."

"Have you actually discussed this with her?"


	64. Chapter 64

"Discussed this? Yes I have and she said I was being insane to think you wanted her at all."

"So will you tell her?"

"You want to know if I will rub in that I was right? No, I won't give up your secret desire for her. I will tell her we spoke and that I warned you to stay away."

"That will work out well for you...but I may hear about this also." Bond said looking concerned. "Nor do I like being used as a marital aid for you to prove your virile toughness to your domineering wife."


	65. Chapter 65

"Well, I was looking out for my best interests." Nigel said defensively.

Bond frowned. "Which is only natural but now what of me?"

"I will keep your feelings for my wife between us. That way it won't affect your work relationship."

"Fine."

"So are we settled?"

"As long as you are not fool enough to cheat on her again, yes."

"I would think you would want me to, so that you may get your chance sooner."

"While it's true that I'm not used to waiting...M's different."

"She's older, wiser and your boss so yes of course she's bloody different!"


	66. Chapter 66

"I don't ever want to see M hurt again, so I wouldn't threaten me if I were you professor."

"No, why not. You planning on killing me?" Nigel said with more than a little challenge in his eyes.

Bond was impressed that he had managed to track him down, follow him and now stand up for the woman he loves...still.

"Only if she requests it."

"I see. Well I hope that she holds you on a tight leash Mr. Bond. Please don't break into our flat anymore. It would be best if you used regular channels from now on."


	67. Chapter 67

"M and I will decide where I contact her not you. Your life...is not off the table if you hurt her again. Not to mention, that someone as hypocritical as you professor, ofttimes deserves it."

"I will not cheat on her again, nor have I the last 15 years." Nigel added defensively.

"Yes but you were fool enough to do it once...now that you've stepped in to make sure I don't pursue her, you will be free to do whatever you want."

"I can assure you that I've no intention of cheating."

"See to it that you don't."


	68. Chapter 68

Nigel Mansfield tossed back the rest of his pint and thanked Bond for the drink and the chat. Leaving James alone with his serious thoughts.

If M looked at him strangely in the next few days, he would know that the old man told her. Nigel was correct in his assumption that James wanted to ravage his wife...multiple times over.

Bond also wondered about that comment about Nigel not having much life left in him. Was he ill? Does M even know?

This was a convoluted mess that Bond wanted no part of. If M knew, would she consider…


	69. Chapter 69

"You what!"

"I met with Bond at a pub near Vauxhall."

"Why?"

"To ask him to stop breaking in and pursuing you in any way."

"Dear lord! Please tell me you're not serious Nigel!"

"I'm very serious when it comes to our marriage dear. If I have to stand up for it and fight to keep you I will. Bond knows that now."

"You've completely humiliated me with a member of my staff! That's what you've done!"

"He accepted that he should never break into our flat again or I would know."

"You said pursue...did you imply that...he?"


	70. Chapter 70

Nigel wished she hadn't caught that he'd slipped that bit out. "Well...I…"

"Damn it Nigel! How could you accuse my agent of pursuing me...dear god...how embarrassing!"

"I'm sorry for being such a jealous old fool darling." Nigel moved to wrap his wife in his arms and began kissing her neck affectionately.

"I cannot resist you, I assume no other man could possible manage your presence without wanting you desperately."

Olivia laughed. "He must have thought you insane." Nigel continued to caress her back, as he nibbled on her neck, still knowing how to drive her arousingly mad.


	71. Chapter 71

They made love that evening, thus quieting the questions and the complaints about break-ins, unruly agents and other intrusions on their lives.

Olivia agreed to Nigel's plan for a vacation at a seaside resort. Nigel wanted to invite the children; M agreed, although just the two of them would be exceptionally nice also.

M would push Bond to the back of her mind until she's have to see him in her office next. M would be a fool to bring up his meeting with her husband.

M's positive James hadn't given it another thought and their professional relationship was unscathed.


	72. Chapter 72

"Bond."

"Ma'am. How have you been?"

"Well and you?"

"Fine."

M glanced at him over the file she was reading. He did look well and she loved that suit on him...damn. Why does her mind always roam so…

"Ma'am?"

"Yes."

"You called the meeting unless you just wanted to see me for some...other reason?"

It was the way he bloody well said it! She would turn this back on him.

"No...what other reason would I possible have for summoning you to my office Bond?"

In a instantaneous moment of panic, Bond's face flushed but he recovered quickly.


	73. Chapter 73

Damn her!

"How is your husband? I hear you went on a family vacation?" That would throw her off guard.

"How did you? Fine...it was lovely to get away." Moneypenny must have told him...unless…

Bond couldn't resist the temptation of breaking into their flat while they're gone. He moved items around and spent some time looking through their personal items. He couldn't resist a peek into M's drawers and stole one of Nigel's ties.

Bond would go to the pub in the afternoon and await the irate husband try to intimidate him while he wore his tie.


	74. Chapter 74

Bond checked his watch as he ate lunch at the pub. The old man hadn't figured it out yet.

Bond thought for sure the moment M looked at him that she'd identified the tie but never said anything when he was in her office.

Bond had no idea why he pushed her so much, except that he can't get her out of his mind. He's had lovers easier to forget and push out of his mind than her.

The husband's right. Bond's infatuated, riled, drawn to, obsessed, and mesmerized with a woman old enough to be his mum.

Damn!


	75. Chapter 75

What's Bond going to do about this? How can he stop wanting her when she's all he can think about?

Nigel Mansfield walked into the pub with fury written all over his normally, naturally stoic face.

"You!"

"Yes?"

"Stay out of our flat and bloody well give me back my tie!"

"Sit."

"No I will not! I have to get to a guest lecture...I will be sure she knows about this! I want you out of our lives! If that means she has to let you go then so be it!"

"Relax professor. I was just proving a point."


	76. Chapter 76

M suddenly walked into the pub. Her eyes flashing in that way that makes Bond weak in the knees. Nigel turned to look at her.

"He took my favourite tie!"

"Bond...what is the meaning of this!"

Bond stood as M approached and pulled out a chair for her. He waved to the barmaid who brought three pints to the table.

"Would you like food since it's past lunch." Bond asked with a smile.

M looked mollified as she took her seat beside Nigel. She ordered potato leek soup, Nigel ordered the same soup and a steak sandwich to share.


	77. Chapter 77

There's an uncomfortable silence at the table as if they were waiting for someone else to begin.

"What is the meaning of this you two?" M asked looking between the two men. "It seems like you're in the middle of a confrontational meeting and I've something to do with it. Not only that I have something to say about it. This ends here and now. Bond don't break into our flat again and for Christ's sake give Nigel back his favourite tie!"

"And here I thought you didn't notice this morning M."

"Why do you think I followed you here."


	78. Chapter 78

"I knew you would come here and expect Nigel...and you;" M rounded on her husband, continuing, "I knew you were you! I told you to leave well enough alone. This is completely embarrassing and unprofessional!"

"I think this is a perfect opportunity to prove my point dear. Bond are you in love with my wife?"

"Nigel! Bond don't say a word. I will not have this testosterone driven display continue!"

Luckily the barmaid came with their meals and they busied themselves with eating. M glared at either man, if she even thought they were beginning to say anything untoward.


	79. Chapter 79

Bond was thankful for the pause while the couple ate. He had no idea how to answer Nigel's question about M and she would bloody well know he's lying if he said **no**.

M keeping them silent was the only way to keep them unscathed. Bond could tell by the way she watched him that her mind was assessing the chances that Nigel's correct in the assumption that Bond wants her.

They finished their shared meal and Bond eased off the blue tie and handed it to the professor.

"Thank you, I won't take it again I can assure you."


	80. Chapter 80

It was appeasement but M nodded at him, understanding that the limits she had set about _this conversation_ were heard loud and clear.

Nigel on the other hand was not completely convinced. "Stay away from my wife after work hours." He said pointing threateningly at Bond.

M rolled her eyes at the display and pulled her husband's arm down. "You behave also and do not confront any of my agents again." M whispered.

"Bond; **you've** **somewhere to be**."

Bond saw this as what it was...an escape...as M diverted her inflamed husband from this possibly public scene.


	81. Chapter 81

"Nigel you have a lecture to get to. I will have my driver take you, it'll be faster."

Nigel glared at Bond as he passed them out the door but stood waiting for his wife.

"I suppose he'll be escorting you back to work now? Since you gave me your car?"

"It's only a couple of blocks and he would see it as his duty since my driver is gone."

"I wish you hadn't followed me dear."

"And I wish you hadn't started a war with my best agent!" Olivia quipped.

Nigel grabbed her and gave her a passionate kiss.


	82. Chapter 82

Bond watched the display of predominance over M with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Yes he's her husband and he does obviously love her...it makes him feel so ill. It's not like Bond has a chance with her anyway and after all this…

M looked at him after Nigel left in her car.

"Bond…"

"M?"

"If an employee were to have a crush on his boss...how do you think that would play out if discovered by the jealous spouse?"

"Much like this."

"NO! Not like this if the employee knew his place and left well enough alone!"


	83. Chapter 83

"M...I...I…"

"NO. Don't say anything! I don't want to know and I don't want whatever this fantasy of deceit is you're playing at to influence the way I deal with you as my agent. I need you to perform certain tasks and I...this department needs men like you."

"You called me your best." Bond said with an infuriating smirk.

"Wipe that smirk off your face!" M stuck her finger into his chest forcefully. "You will stay away from my husband and stop taunting him. No more breaking in and don't follow him or me unless instructed to."


	84. Chapter 84

The two of them walked back to MI6 in silence. Each pondering things as they stood now.

M was married and that was not going to end anytime soon, unless Nigel was sick and hiding it from her. Bond was out of luck until the man did pass on and that was sad. He would never wish his death, because of how it would affect M.

M wondered what games Bond was playing? Nigel's reaction to Bond's intrusion into their personal life was strange and yet endearing at the same time.

There was thankfully still passion in their long marriage.


	85. Chapter 85

"M...before we get back to work I want you to know that…"

"No...Bond I will not listen to these strange ramblings of admiration...it's unprofessional."

"I was going to say that I have my report done from the last mission and can bring it to your office straight away. But if you've had enough of seeing my face for one day we could make it a date for tomorrow. How about lunch at the pub again? This time without the third wheel."

M stopped walking and began to laugh. Bond took this as a good sign, he's forgiven.


	86. Chapter 86

M wiped the tears from her eyes from laughing at the absurdity of James Bond. The man does not give up that's for certain.

Christ, if she had been a younger woman she may have caved at this moment.

The gaul, the cheek...he's her favourite for this reason. Dear god...she's soft on him comparatively speaking.

She could lose her job for this!

Even entertaining the fact that she could have him nine ways until Sunday, made a shiver go up her spine.

Nigel...she still loved him and wouldn't ruin it even for the likes of James Bond.


	87. Chapter 87

Bond continued to chuckle as he held the door to MI6 open for M.

M commanded attention yet no one thought it odd that the two of them were walking in the building laughing together.

Bond's spirits were lifted at the sound of her lovely laughter. She didn't laugh enough at work. It was something that may be a throw over from days in the past but times were changing and there needs to be a release from stress at work.

God he would love to be the one to give her that release. Perhaps M's would ease after this.


	88. Chapter 88

Learning what made this woman tick was now Bond's most desired challenge. He knew that he had no chance of winning her away from Nigel while he's living.

Nigel implied that he would not have long to wait. If the man was ill...it would be a shame. Bond has some respect for the man considering what he'd gone through to watch and wait for him to go to that pub.

Truly a driven man, much like Bond that way. Bond guessed that they now had two things in common. The main thing being a deep desire for Olivia Mansfield.


	89. Chapter 89

M hoped that she could impress upon Bond the importance of keeping this odd new relationship on the down low.

M had been head of MI6 for over 15 years and there were voices causing descent, concerning such a long term position. She had to be very careful in her apparent favouritism to 007.

The man just…

Whatever the eventual outcome, they now have a very different relationship than before Nigel inserted himself into their business.

Nigel's interference into this perceived relationship had ironically changed the course of her relationship with Bond. Nigel made M think about her agent differently.


	90. Chapter 90

Tanner and Q looked at each other as they saw M enter the building in a fit of giggles with James Bond.

Bond had a mirthful smile on his face as if the two of them were sharing something deeply amusing.

"Q; I don't think I've ever seen M in a fit of giggles before."

"I have...before she was M. It's fitting that it's Bond putting her in that state."

"Really? What do you mean by that?"

"I think you know exactly what I mean by that Tanner." They'd discussed the deeply sexual, tension between Bond and M before.


	91. Chapter 91

Note: I began another short chapter story I hope you enjoy. I wanted to use some humour and adventure with Bond and M.

Title: **_Excuse me...sorry but I believe you dropped your gun_**

* * *

Olivia knew she'd eventually meet James Bond again. She'd just never imagined that he would practically trip over her legs as he ran after his mark.

The day before, Olivia rushed out of the resort bar the second she'd layed eyes on him. Mission or vacation she wondered? He couldn't bloody well be looking for her!

She caught up to him, tapping him on the shoulder, "excuse me...sorry, but believe you dropped your gun."

The look on his face was priceless, as Olivia pulled the sunglasses from her face and held out his gun.

"Were you looking for this?"


	92. Chapter 92

Bond stood there with his mouth hanging open unable to move or speak.

"Struck Dumb 007?"

Bond remembered tripping over someone on the beach, as he tried to catch up with Donatello. Realizing too late that his gun had slipped from his bag.

"M?"

"Here?"

"What...how?"

M could see the exact moment when his shock morphed into a sense of overwhelming betrayal and anger.

Bond suddenly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to his lips.

Olivia stiffened, stunned in his sudden angry and desperate kiss.

The unmistakable sound of a gun being cocked behind her sounded and she froze.


	93. Chapter 93

Bond gripped her shoulders tightly while speaking over her shoulder. "What can I do for you gentlemen?"

"You thought you could hide behind this old woman? We know who you are 007."

M couldn't see the men but felt the tension in Bond as he pulled her against his chest. M flicked the safety off the Walther and pulled it up between their bodies.

Bond moved his hand slowly down her arm towards her waist as he asked for more information.

"Why would you think that I'm hiding behind this woman? Perhaps she's been hiding from the world and me?"


	94. Chapter 94

"Careful." Olivia whispered as she looked up at Bond.

007 had the audacity to smirk and wink at her. In a situation like this! Bloody man!

Olivia should have known better than to risk exposing herself like this. But from the second she saw Bond, striding purposefully down the beach towards his mark, she felt...she needed this.

If for nothing more than to explain...Silva's obsession...to apologize for dying and Skyfall. The only home he had was destroyed because of her.

Regrets were unprofessional but to be completely honest she had always been unprofessional where Bond was concerned.


	95. Chapter 95

Anger and joy.

Instantaneous relief and disbelief.

That she was real...smelled like sun and sand in his grasp!

It was in these moments in between, his grasping at coherent thought, that Bond would kiss her.

The need to do so was overwhelming.

There was no other way...to explain the swirling emotions she forced back to the surface of his awareness.

Unfortunately, M was the ultimate distraction.

Bond missed Donatello's men near and now threatening the one person in the world he wanted in his arms. He never imagined that he would ever get to hold her after Skyfall.


	96. Chapter 96

Bond's disbelief turned quickly from anger at her, to anger at himself. For being in this position, with two killers standing behind her with a gun at her back.

Not again!

Not.

Ever.

Again.

M looked scared and it made Bond want to crumble. The last time he held her she was scared, yet resigned to dying.

Why the hell is she not dead!?

Questions for a calmer more sane time. Not with him about to grab the gun from her hand and shoot these two lowlife hoods.

A click sounded behind his head.

"Mr. Bond we meet at last."


	97. Chapter 97

"Donatello, should I be impressed that you noticed me?"

"You should be impressed your still alive!"

"Why am I then?"

"Because I'm curious."

"About what?"

"Why Blofeld doesn't want you dead quickly? He told me to bring you both. He's very excited by the photo I sent him as this woman returned your gun. Stupid of you to have lost it on the beach by the feet of a civilian wasn't it?"

"Is he here?"

"Blofeld?"

"Yes you dolt! My foster brother, Franz. Is he here?" Getting M away would only be possible if Franz was not on the island.


	98. Chapter 98

Olivia knew Bond could take care of the two behind her with an element of surprise. Just as he grasped the gun...another arrived.

Franz was his bloody stepbrother! Oberhauser was suppose to be long dead!

Damn retirement! She'd no idea what had been going on. Mallory didn't give her any indication.

There had been a revolt between the MI's, she had deduced that much at least. The news only held part of the story and the rest she had to come up with herself.

By the look on Bond's face; Franz in residence on this island, didn't bode well.


	99. Chapter 99

Bond dropped the gun into the large pocket on M's bathing suit cover-up. It would be a miracle if it wasn't found but he had to try.

He put his hands up so that Donatello could see he was unarmed. Bond met her eyes and whispered. "Follow my lead."

Olivia nodded slightly. "This woman is just an acquaintance from home, no need to harass her."

"I was told to bring her along. I believe you are lying about her importance Mr. Bond. Blofeld gets what he wants." Donatello sneered, as he gripped Olivia's arm and pulled her away from Bond.


	100. Chapter 100

Olivia needed to reaffirm Bond's story about her and how they met. She began to rambling on, hoping it would help.

"What on earth are you talking about? And who in the world is this Blow...felt character, young man? I will have you know that it's rude to grab people and drag them along. Not to mention completely uncivilized to point guns at people on vacation. I only know Mr. Bond from my women's auxiliary for a charity shop I use to run in London. I can assure you I've done nothing illegal and I demand you let me go!"


	101. Chapter 101

Donatello faced M, rolling his eyes at her babbling. "Do shut your mouth madam or I will knock you unconscious for the ride."

"Well I never!"

"I bet you have." Donatella added under his breath. "You two take Bond ahead and I will follow with this lovely hostage. Mr. Bond you behave or I'll harm this lovely, apparently unattached woman."

"Unattached! I never said anything of the sort! You would do well to mind your own business! I will be complaining to the concierge about all this!

"I doubt your husband still lives, by the way you were kissing Bond."


	102. Chapter 102

Olivia felt the heavy weight of Bond's gun in her loose pocket. She doubted that this Donatello would forget about it but if she could keep him distracted enough, who knows.

Olivia sat beside Donatello in his car talking under her breath about how inapropriate all this craziness was.

Donatello spoke to someone on his mobile bragging about capturing Bond. He turned and looked at her while grabbing her knee to silence her babbling.

"She is very attractive for an older lady...I would like to have her when you're finished with her and Bond."

"No you bloody well not!"


	103. Chapter 103

Bond was pulling against the snap ties on his wrists. He was seething mad, at not only Donatella but at himself. How could he have been so...so distracted by her beauty...her scent...the smirk on her face and the laughter in her eyes as she held his gun out.

"Excuse me...sorry but I believe you dropped your gun."

Fuck!

How could his heart soar for a moment only to be crushed as that ass Donatello pulled her away from him.

He had to get free before arriving at their destination and to get M away from them.


	104. Chapter 104

The cars stopped after an hour's drive. Bond's hands were free but he kept them as if not.

The men pulled Bond from the car, just as Franz's scarred face came into view.

However, Franz was not focused on Bond. No; his attention was riveted on M not Bond.

"My dear...M. It's a complete joy to meet you! A joy I never thought I would have, what with Silva and all. Cuckoo."

"What's the matter Oberhauser? Mental tick? I wondered how close I was, for Silva to be tossed in my direction, like some discarded garbage from my past."


	105. Chapter 105

Franz laughed as he reached out to caress her face. "My how old you've gotten. I remember the photo my father showed me of you with Andrew Bond. James...did you know that M knew your father?"

Franz now turned to Bond and looked at him with his one good eye. "No but it doesn't matter, nor does her age. M managed to lead me to you...after Skyfall and you tried but failed to kill us…" Bond looked at M who's hand moved to the oversized pocket of her cover-up.

"We all age I suppose. But you won't James."


	106. Chapter 106

"I wouldn't bet on that Franz." Bond sneered as he moved towards M.

Unfortunately, Franz pulled her up against him and began searching M and enjoying the opportunity to have his hands roam her body as he stared at Bond.

"Let go!" M yelled, as she pushed Oberhauser.

"Ahhhha cuckoo...my dear. I wondered where the gun you were holding in the video feed had gone.

"Damn you!"

"Check my brother's bonds...Bond has a habit of escaping. I want him in a cage, while I spend time alone with M."

Donatello came from behind and grabbed Bond.

James attacked…


	107. Chapter 107

The punch landed with a satisfying crunch as Donatello's nose broke and he crumbled to the ground.

Bond was about to jump the nearest henchman as a voice pierced his blood filled rage.

"James!" M cried out. Bond turned to see her being held in Blofeld's arms as he pointed a gun at her head.

The last time a madman held a gun to M's head, he lost her. That couldn't happen a second time. Not when he just got her back.

"Yes...James. Listen to your beloved M. Be smart about this and you may just live another day."


	108. Chapter 108

M looked terrified.

Bond was despondent. He wanted so desperately to have the chance to tell her how he felt about her and to ask why?

Why she'd hid from him?

Why didn't she trust him to know she lived?

After all they had been through why did she leave him like that in misery?

* * *

M could see desperation mixed with sadness in Bonds pale blue eyes and it made her want to cry.

The poor man looked as desperate as she felt. M wanted to live long enough to apologize properly and for him to explain that desperate kiss.


	109. Chapter 109

"Put Bond in the cage." Franz ordered. "And put Donatello to bed. M I would like to have dinner with you. We have much to discuss."

"Don't give him anything he wants M!" Bond snarled as two henchmen pulled him into the home.

"Cuckoo...just by keeping you alive I think she will, my dear foster brother. Don't worry James. The cage will afford you a view of us by video. You will be witness to everything...don't worry."

M frowned. "I've not been M for years. I know nothing of MI6 currently."

"M...I find history just as fascinating."


	110. Chapter 110

M didn't know of what Oberhauser was capable, but if he's behind Silva and everything she strung together with Boothroyd before he passed, then he's extremely dangerous.

Franz guided her into the opulent beach home and into the dining area. He pulled out a seat for her and indicated she should sit with a dramatic flourished wave.

"I always wanted to meet you M."

"But instead you had me nearly killed?"

"Yes...well it couldn't be helped quid-pro-quo."

"Bond did something to you so you did something to me and...who...Vesper? His parents? You were but a child yourself."


	111. Chapter 111

"No M; I did nothing to his parents. I found his mother entrancing but Andrew was...bullheaded like James wouldn't you say."

"That quality is good to have, when you need to get things done."

"Be honest M; were you his lover?" Franz looked towards the camera as he made this explosive claim.

"NO! I was not!"

"Really? I have photos of the two of you looking...quite...comfortable wrapped around each other."

"Show me! I can explain each one! But if you keep them hidden... you're using this fantasy of yours as a tool to plant seeds of discord."


	112. Chapter 112

Bond was forcefully pushed into a cage which hung from the ceiling of his dungeon. He took more than a few punches before this.

The cage was all bars, there would be no comfort in his demented brother's version of a temporary imprisonment.

The wall of the room had a large monitor, that one of the guards turned on and turned up the volume.

Bond saw M and breathed a sigh of relief that she was unharmed. She really looked lovely. The sun had given her a healthy glow, considering how pale she was the last time he'd held her.


	113. Chapter 113

"I don't need to plant seeds. Bond knows as well as I how you treat agents once done with them. A real love them and leave them to die...woman after my own heart." Franz smirked.

"I don't plan on playing any of your twisted psychotic games."

"You will, unless you plan to live up to your ice queenly, cold demeanor. You are a 'living' legend in the espionage world M. Your husband wasn't even in the grave when you took up with Silva. I must say, you left a lasting impression on the man."

"I preferred you both dead."


	114. Chapter 114

Bond chuckled, M hadn't mellowed in the least. She could still put anyone in their place and he almost felt sorry for Franz.

Bond practiced swinging the hanging metal cage and was happy to find that it moved easily towards the exit. Now all he needed was a guard to enter and help him achieve his freedom.

Franz was aggressively flirting with M. Franz had a date with a bullet, if Bond could get out before he touch her.

Not that he blamed his former foster brother. M was stunning. Sunkissed and wearing a loose sundress over her bathing suit.


	115. Chapter 115

M picked at her food, imagining who she would have been eating with on Valentine's day, if not swept up in one of Bond's missions.

Nigel was her Valentine in the past but now February 14th was just another day, although the Bahamas were far warmer than London.

Bond would be on a mission or with some beautiful woman and Oberhauser...he would just be psychotically planning world domination because daddy didn't love him.

After Bond's kiss, her mind drifted to romance, even in these dire circumstances. What would it be like...with James? She blushed at the mere thought.


	116. Chapter 116

All Bond could do was watch the video feed, as Franz handed M a red rose. Christ it was Valentine's day!

There was a sound at the door and Bond got ready. He moved quickly as he could within the confines of his cage. Back and forth as the door opened Bond threw his arms out towards the interloper as the cage swung to the door.

Bond had a stranglehold on the man pulling him in the crook of his elbow hard up against the bars as he cut off his air.

With his free hand he found the keys.


	117. Chapter 117

M caught Bond's motions on the monitor behind Oberhauser and she needed to ensure Franz didn't notice.

M accepted the rose he handed her. "Thank you. It has been a long time since I was given a rose. I only wish it was from someone else."

"Who? Bond? Or do you have another lover? What is it like having the father and then the son?"

M blushed, she sniffed the flower and waved it to keep his attention away from the screen.

"I've had neither. With all your supposed skills, I would think you may even know my personnel file."


	118. Chapter 118

Bond took the jacket and gun from the man, before he stuffed his body into the cage and cautiously made it from the locked room in Franz's compound.

Bond pulled the comm unit out of the pocket and put it on. He could hear what and where the other guards were as he moved towards the main house. A storm was rolling in and that may help blanket the sound of him killing everyone he found here.

He killed two on the perimetre with his hands, the less he had to use the gun the better and hopes M's alright.


	119. Chapter 119

M sipped her wine and Oberhauser told her what he knew of her life.

Mere speculation. She didn't even blanch at his assumption on how many agents she'd taken as lovers.

Not to mention her good friend and old Q, Boothroyd.

"You've made me out to be a femme fatale, haven't you. No...my life hasn't been nearly so interesting."

"Come now M, we're getting along...tell me something at least. I picture you a woman of intellect and mystery. You would have entranced Andrew I know it! You even intrigue me!"

"That type of attention I can do without."


	120. Chapter 120

Bond ran through the compound, heart pounding in his mission to find M. If he could kill Franz that would be a bonus but he won't risk her life to do it.

Not when he had so much to tell her...ask her...kiss her.

A crack of thunder and Bond shot another of the guards. He could make out the glow from the main house and he hoped Franz's been a gentleman with M.

If not, Bond would make his death painfully slow. After this nonsense about his father...with M, Bond will be forced into an uncomfortable conversation.


	121. Chapter 121

"But, M you have my attention now my dear." Oberhauser said as he clamped his hand on her knee under the table.

"Stop this madness! You're motivation is purely based on the purely perceived falsehood of my infidelity to my husband. My supposed involvement with both Bond men!" M stood up from the table in anger, attempting to distance herself from him.

Oberhauser followed her closely, quickly invading her personal space. "Yes my darling and I think I want to sample what they so ardently desired!" He pulled M into a crushing kiss.

A crash sounded from outside the room.


	122. Chapter 122

M managed to pull away from the odious man as Bond crashed through the door, wrestling with a guard as they collapse to the floor in a pile of swinging arms.

There is a sudden pop as a gun went off and M gasped, wondering if Bond's been hit.

James got to his knees his eyes finding M's and then glaring at Franz who moved to pull M in front of his body like a shield.

"James...my foster brother...my adversary...my greatest motivator in life. Let's not be testy...you wouldn't want your beloved M to get injured."


	123. Chapter 123

M managed to pull away from the odious man as Bond crashed through the door, wrestling with a guard as they collapse to the floor in a pile of swinging arms.

There is a sudden pop as a gun went off and M gasped, wondering if Bond's been hit.

James got to his knees his eyes finding M's and then glaring at Franz who moved to pull M in front of his body like a shield.

"James...my foster brother...my adversary...my greatest motivator in life. Let's not be testy...you wouldn't want your beloved M to get injured."


	124. Chapter 124

"Let her go!"

"But you will not be kind if I do." Franz gripped M even tighter to him as he backed up in the room towards the far door. He was bloody well going to try to make his escape with M.

"You're not leaving her with her Franz. I knew you would escape that prison. I told them you would but they just wouldn't listen. Unless you paid them not too?"

"Of course I did. You didn't expect me to just wallow in that hell hole when I've people everywhere to make your life hell?"

"You already have."


	125. Chapter 125

"Look at it this way James, if I take her M will not be harmed and will live out the rest of her life in comfort with me. That is more than I can say she lived with you after you let her be shot by that insane Mr. Silva."

"You sent him after me!" M said angrily trying to pry his arm from around her waist.

"Get your bloody hands off her Franz!"

"M will be my insurance that you will not kill me. Just think about it James. This could be the deal that brings us both peace."


	126. Chapter 126

"You expect me to live with you for the rest of my presumably short life?" M asked as she turned her head to glare at him, while still trapped in his arms.

"No...not at all beautiful lady. I will treat you like a Queen...I will shower you with gifts and perhaps we will even become lovers after a time."

"There's not enough time in the universe that would make me accept you willingly to my bed! I'm an old woman. The only reason you want me is for manipulation and torture for information!"

"Not true M...you're enticing."


	127. Chapter 127

M had had enough and delivered an elbow directly to his stomach as she pulled away and ducked down.

Bond saw the movement and lept into action. He couldn't risk her life and refused to use the gun to shoot his evil foster brother.

Bond flew across the space between them as M dropped.

007 hit the upper body of Oberhauser as M ran to the corner of the room. Bond's fists flew into the face of his and now her tormenter. Oberhauser deserved a beating and maybe more but Olivia still had questions.

"Bond stop! 007...I have questions!"


	128. Chapter 128

M's voice cut through the blinding rage and pain as Bond's fists imprinted his anger on his so called brother.

James pulled back his fist with his left hand now pointing the gun at Franz's head. Bond was seething, panting with the exertion it was taking him not to end the bastard's life for what he had done.

A small hand touched his shoulder gently and a oh so calming voice sounded near his right ear.

"James...I need to speak with him and so will M."

"M?" Bond said in a questioning way, he had completely forgotten about MI6.


	129. Chapter 129

Franz held his hands up over his face. "Please...James...spare me...for old times sake."

Bond moved to hit him again as Franz laughed in maniacal glee. "No...no James. Not with your beloved M watching and expecting you to stop."

Bond grabbed Franz by his shirt and yanked him up off the floor and pushed him into a chair. He looked around the room and pulled an electrical cord out from a lamp and tied him to the chair.

M looked pensive as she pondered what she wanted to know.

"Was it you behind everything all along? Silva?"


	130. Chapter 130

Franz continued to laugh, nodding his head. Bond slapped him hard across the face.

"Answer her properly or I will break your jaw so you have to write it all down instead!"

"Tisk...tisk James. I don't think M or the lovely former M would want me damaged with what and who I know."

"You escaped last time and I'm not running that risk."

"So why would I tell you anything if all you want to do is kill me? Come on James...so little imagination...nothing but a thug."

"James I need to understand how and why?" M asked.


	131. Chapter 131

M stood above Franz and looked into his eyes. "Are you the mastermind drive by a goal of personal domination or was this all just revenge?"

"Why not both?"

"Alright. So James Bond a young orphan is taken in by your family and your father's attention was taken from you. You were older and you couldn't handle that lack of attention? You must have been as pathetic then as you are now."

Blofeld's face contorted into rage. "NO!"

"You called Bond a thug. At least he's a strong and loyal man...you're nothing...ignored and unnoticed...unimportant...this changes nothing!"


	132. Chapter 132

"You're a spineless little man who couldn't feel empathy for someone who'd lost everything! Jealous. You've lived a life of delusion, death and destruction! Base and lonely…emotional halfling...not worth a quarter of one of my agents."

"Oh...M how do you really feel about your agents? The ones you sleep with. You pretend to be so high and mighty! Your age crept up but you still had it enough to seduce and garner acceptance. I created something that eliminated a need for your kind and I thought I was being kind, making sure you were gone before it happened."


	133. Chapter 133

James backhanded Franz across the face. "You...little...asshole! To hell with you and your 9 eyes and ears! It could never replace boots on the ground investigation. Video can lie and you would've manipulated the world into seeing through your stupid vision. We stopped you and I've been on your trail since you got out."

"Yes and why was I here? Come on James…rub two sticks together in that neandertal like brain of yours?"

"M?"

"Oh...he can be taught! Yes M. I found her and I was watching. I knew I could bring you two lovers back together."


	134. Chapter 134

"We've never been lovers." M said with frustration, her arms crossed.

"Ah but there is still time and I know James...he has always desired you. And the state of Spectre...well since my incarceration...quite frankly has gone to hell."

"So what of it Franz? That's where is should be along with you."

"James you couldn't kill me on that bridge and you won't kill me now."

"Why are you so sure of that?" M asked, she'd missed a great deal since Skyfall.

"Madeleine got into his head you see M. She tried to help him get over you."


	135. Chapter 135

"Over me? Why would he need to get over me?"

"Don't be deliberately obtuse my dear. As you could tell by his reunion kiss...he more than fancied you as a lover, and not just his sexy authoritative boss." Franz looked at her and back at James. "You really never new?"

M shrugged and looked away from the man. "I'm an old woman and it's hardly logical to assume such a thing."

"James? What have you to say to M?" Franz asked coyly.

"Stop this Franz. I'm not about to discuss this with you here. MI6 is on their way."


	136. Chapter 136

"I have to leave."

"Why M?"

"I'm not to be seen by MI6 that's why."

"Do you understand yet James? Has it permeated your thick skull? Only the PM and the new M know she's here! The political fall out will be immense if she's found alive and living here in a home owned by me."

"What!" Bond and M exclaimed at the same time.

"I orchestrated this with your new M long ago. White told you that we had people everywhere."

"A lot fewer now." Bond added.

"What do you mean... Mallory was behind this...but he saved me?"


	137. Chapter 137

M couldn't believe what Oberhauser was claiming and she knew she didn't have time to figure this all out.

"Come now M. Once I knew you were alive I kept your secret. I could have told James when he found me with Madeleine's help last year. Don't you understand. The world was falling into chaos and MI6 needed to weed out the bad eggs and I was released as a reward."

"I see so your freedom in exchange for information and working for SIS."

"Yes how else do you think they found all the players in my elaborate chess game?"


	138. Chapter 138

"Enough!" James exclaimed. "You expect us to believe you? You've never helped anyone in your life!"

"But didn't I? Did I not toughen you up to get you ready for military school? Father taught you how to outdistance yourself from the other upper crust English boys who would attend Eton and the academy. Face it Bond...Oberhausers made you what you are as much as your dear departed parents did.

M moved to look out the window and walked back. "They're here. What do you want to do James?"

Bond ran his fingers through his hair and groaned in frustration.


	139. Chapter 139

Bond grabbed a knife cut Franz's bonds and yanked him up out of the chair. "Fine! You're coming with us. M out the back, hurry!"

The three made their way out through the bushes and to the road. They moved along the road in the darkness to the next home and Bond picked the lock. He quickly disabled the alarm and locked the door as he held his gun on Franz.

"Sit." James commanded. The three of them sat on the floor in front of the door. "They'll check this house before moving on."

"How exciting!" Franz whispered in response.


	140. Chapter 140

They waited and eventually someone from MI6 came to the door and shined a torch through the window. Seeing nothing they left.

Bond held out his hand to stop M or Franz from making a sound and they waited another thirty minutes before they stirred.

"What is your plan 007?" M whispered.

"We spend the night here and then decide what to do with Franz in the morning. I'm going to make some calls. Come on Franz, it's time to tie you to a bed."

"Really James! I would have thought you'd be trying that out with M not me."


	141. Chapter 141

Bond tied Franz to a bed down the hall, called Q, to lock down any seals that were open and look into more connections with Spectre. Giving him some addresses in the Bahamas for a trail.

M was waiting nervously for him on the sofa, with the faint glow of moonlight cascading over her glowing white hair.

This was it.

What Bond had hoped for, dreamed of for the last year.

A chance to talk with her...be with her...alone.

Her death had killed him a hundred ways.

But now was a time of second chances for them both.


	142. Chapter 142

"Bond...James...about what Oberhauser said…"

James sat on the glass coffee table in front of M in a strangers dark living room. "No M. I don't give a shit, what he said! I don't care that you knew my father and had met the Oberhausers at all."

"But I never told…"

Bond silenced her with a sudden kiss.

M pulled back in shock, her brows furrowed in confusion. "What...do you mean...by kissing me like that?"

"What do you think I mean. I realized after you left me, how much time I'd wasted ignoring my feelings for you."


	143. Chapter 143

"Feelings for me!? But...James. I'm old enough…"

James cut her off with another searing kiss. One of such passion that Olivia forgot herself and melted into him as he moved over her, pushing her into reclining on the sofa.

It took time for her to come to her senses and push him away from her. She stood and moved to the window to distance herself from him and make some sense of what is happening between them.

The problem was that it didn't make any sense.

What could he possibly see in her? He's so young compared to her.


	144. Chapter 144

James pulled back, to look down on M's face. A variety of expressions passed across her lovely face bathed in the silver moonlight.

"I know that I'm...rough in a usually posh exterior. I'm only an agent, not...someone you deserve but I do love you M. If you can believe that of me...a killer. A brutal thug who rarely shows any affection but for you...because of you...I'm a better man."

Bond could still see the disbelief. "Look...I know my track record better than anyone. I know it seemed like I enjoyed the...chase." Bond winked.


	145. Chapter 145

M gave a deep throaty chuckle. James palmed her face, caressing her gently.

"I think you did. In fact I know you did. One name comes quite quickly to mind. Vesper."

"M...don't...even think about comparing that traitorous...you know what...to you! You would never betray and lie to me like she did."

"You don't think I've every lied to you?" M asked pulling back in amazement. I don't know what's more shocking. Ill advised advances on one this old or that I'm incapable of lying. How on earth do you think I was M for so long?"


	146. Chapter 146

I assume you mean about the job? No; I expected that you've lied to me about the real motive of some of my missions. I meant about your opinion of me. You've berated, chastised, and downright yelled at me, but above everything you trusted me. Quantum made that abundantly clear."

"Yes and you narrowly escaped thanks to Felix. James...I was in a relationship for over 40 years and never held any expectations to be in another."

"You miss him." It was a statement as her feelings on the subject of her late husband Nigel, flitted across her beautiful face.


	147. Chapter 147

"I never expected you to ever feel this way about me."

"I do, but what is important now is how you feel about me. If anything at all."

"I do care for you James and I always have but I never expected anything romantic. We can discuss this later. What I want to know is how involved Mallory was with Oberhauser's organization, or how many are compromised."

"Q will let us know and we can accompany Franz back to a cell as soon as Tanner and Q send someone they trust."

"Mallory can't have had anything to do with this."


	148. Chapter 148

"I hope your right M. I for one would hate to have to kill the man."

"James." Bond's hand halted it's path drawing gentle circles down her neck to her clavicle in a very distracting way. How could this be happening?

How could she let this delusion of his go on?

"I can see by the look on your face M that you still doubt all this but I swear to you I want you."

A voice sounded from the back bedroom of the dark house.

" _Coocoo! Just kiss the man or kill him M and join me back here!_


	149. Chapter 149

James stood angrily and headed back to the room. "James...don't bother. He's nothing in the long run. What's important is what you've just admitted to me and where we go from here."

James turned and smiled. Happy that M was considering his confession in a new positive light.

"I have some ideas." He said in a way that implied sexual congress.

The most lovely shade of red climbed up Olivia's face and even in the dim lighting, Bond could make out her embarrassment.

"James! There's no time for that now. I'll meet you somewhere after you bring him in."


	150. Chapter 150

Bond looked at the cerulean blue waves hit the white sandy beach. He smiled to himself as he heard soft footsteps approach from behind him.

At the last moment he turned and pulled Olivia into an embrace.

"Excuse me sir...but did you perhaps leave this gun beside my bed?"

"Well I was up early and I don't ever want to leave the love of my life without protection ever again."

"And what of you? Who's to protect you from the masses of women that think you're mad for being with me?"

"You'll manage me just fine M. As always."


End file.
